Perdedor
by Rii-chan95
Summary: Viñeta. Spoiler. Porque dolor es todo lo que siente, a pesar de que sea lo correcto. Finchel, basado en el ultimo capítulo de la tercera temporada, si no lo has visto no leas o me odiarás.


Bueno, esto es algo que escribí de repente. Creo que es un drabble, o una viñeta. No estoy muy versada en las clasificaciones, ustedes dirán. A lo mejor y es hasta un One-shot. Esperen, según _Wikipedia_ es una viñeta. Podré eso en la descripción.

**¡ATENCIÓN! Si no has visto el último capítulo de la tercera temporada, no leas. Detestaría provocar el odio que da un spoiler. **

**Disclaimer: **_Glee_ no me pertenece. Sus personajes, historia y demases son propiedad de la cadena Fox, y de sus creadores_ Ryan Murphy_, _Brad Falchuk_ e _Ian Brennan. _Malditos genios, me hicieron llorar con el último capítulo.

* * *

_**Perdedor**_

Dolor. Era eso, puro dolor. Porque lo sentía firmando esos papeles, porque lo sentía al encender el auto, porque lo sentía estacionándose frente a su casa.

Y lo peor de todo era que estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no decían que cuando uno es bueno, cuando hace las cosas bien, va a ser feliz? Se equivocan. Mienten. Porque ese dolor que siente en el pecho, que quiere hacerlo llorar sin importar quien lo mire, está ahí y no se separará de él.

Ella sube y él sonríe, porque esa es la mejor máscara para su dolor. Porque está a punto de romperle el corazón, y lo sabe.

El día es soleado, tan distinto a toda la oscuridad que guarda en su interior. Él bromea en el camino, conduciendo con cuidado hacia un destino equivocado. Ella está feliz, sonriendo aún más que las últimas semanas.

Responde a todo como un zombie. Siente deseos de girar el auto bruscamente, modificar su ruta y escapar hasta que su hogar y su vida; la de ambos, sea un miserable borrón en el pasado.

Y no es porque haya sido triste. No. Su vida ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba, y una semana atrás era perfecta. Porque tenía a la chica, al premio y al trabajo. Le quedan dos cosas, y pronto no tendrá nada.

Tendrá una gloria pasada y un amor adolescente que esperaba convertirse en una familia. En una casa lejos de las cámaras, porque serán famosos. En un grupo de niños y niñas cantando villancicos en Navidad. En vacaciones en la playa, o tal vez en las montañas. En besos detrás de un escenario, en estatuillas y aplausos y luces de neón.

La luz roja de un semáforo se torna verde, y ella aun no se ha dado cuenta. Su felicidad opaca y nubla su vista, y el parabrisas es un espejo donde se refleja su sonrisa. Él afloja su corbata un poco antes de pisar el acelerador, porque el nudo en su garganta se estrangula con su elegancia.

Se detiene frente al lugar que recordará por los siguientes días, meses y años. Lo recordará porque esa marca será peor que cualquier daño físico que puedan causarle. Es el campo de batalla donde tuvo que rendirse. Donde tuvo que aceptar que tenía que crecer.

Ella pregunta con la voz quebrada, él apenas la escucha detrás de las lagrimas que aún no ha llorado. Presta atención, en realidad es el eco de las suyas propias, resonando en el fondo de su mente.

Él explica todo con suma paciencia. Soporta que a ella se le corra el delineador, soporta que acabe convencida. Por sus palabras, sus acciones. Porque es su deseo, y a veces desear algo duele.

Y los pies se le vuelven pesados. Detesta esos zapatos, tan formales, tan distintos a él. La observa caminar. Se ha secado las lágrimas, tiene que guardar la compostura frente a todos. Y allí están, listos para mirar su dolor. Para saludarlos y felicitarlos por ser tan valientes como para dejarse ir.

Le entrega el boleto, sin poder ocultar el temblor en su mano. Se besan por última vez. Ella sabe a brillo labial, a menta y a una canción dulce pero triste. Le besa la frente, la punta de la cabeza. Su cabello huele a shampoo, a azúcar y a verano.

Desaparece por las escaleras de metal. El sol se refleja en el tren, y él la busca a través de los vidrios. Cuando al fin la localiza, es difícil distinguir algo más a su alrededor. Se pregunta si esa será la última vez que la verá. Espera que sea la última vez que se despidan. Porque si tiene que vivir con ese dolor, no podrá soportarlo.

Está corriendo. Su cuerpo no le obedece; no quiere separarse de ella. Todos le hablan, le palmean la espalda, pero esas voces no lo reconfortan. Solo hay una voz que le devolverá la paz, y pronto la escuchará en la radio, la televisión. Suspira porque todo ha pasado al fin, y se ha quedado solo.

Sin darse cuenta, está de nuevo en su auto. Frente a su casa. Mira el reloj. Ella sale con esa sonrisa y todo se repite otra vez. Una y otra vez. Se queda con el coche quieto frente a la estación hasta que el sol se esconde. De algún momento a otro ha regresado. No hay nadie en la sala, en la cocina. Nadie que venga a soltarle estupideces con buena intención.

Se quita el traje, se pone el piyama, y observa la calle a través de su ventana. Es una noche clara y limpia. Una noche perfecta para reír, para besar, para amar. O para recordar tiempos mejores.

Muchos le han llamado perdedor en los últimos años. Pero ninguno sabe cuánta razón tenían.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es cortavenas. Se lo dedico a mi amiga _**Cleme**_, a quien no se lo mostraré hasta que no termine de ver los capítulos que se perdió. Perdón _Love_, me salió depresivo u.u **Feliz cumpleaños del año pasado **:D

**Si quieren hacerme feliz, regalen chocolates :D O quizás un review, que es gratis. O las dos cosas.**

**O déjenme triste como Finn (?)**


End file.
